The World Only He Can See
by Ieyasuu
Summary: Tsuna was a little different, as in blind. Though, he wasn't always, only after a certain incident occurred did it happen. After that incident a couple of things happened to him, actually. 1. He became blind. 2. He could still see, but not normally. 3. He developed a demonic intuition.


"Japanese"

 _'Thought'_

 _ **Emphasis**_

 _Other_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano does. I Only came up with the ideas for this fanfic**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Third Person POV

Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Tsuna, or more commonly referred to as 'Dame Tsuna' by the people of Namimori, finally did it. He finally tried to commit suicide. Although it wasn't all that unexpected considering his situation, being bullied, both mentally and physically, since the tender age of 6 all the way up until age 12, getting worse over the years. It was never his fault though, they bullied him mostly for his clumsiness, and feminine look and physique, his big brown doe eyes and unruly, untameable, gravity defying caramel hair only did well to edge the bullies on further. Nobody ever saw passed the surface, no one even tried to get to know him, they didn't see the gentle, timid, caring, and kindness that lay beneath. Everyone always just ignored the bullying, sometimes even joining in or edging them on. His decidedly oblivious mother, not helping in the least either. It was really only a matter of time before he snapped.

He skipped school today, making sure to select a day his mother would be away at work, not returning until the late evening, to put his plan into action.

After hearing the click of the door, signifying its locking, he slowly crept out of bed, making his way towards the washroom. Though, on his way, he made a small detour to the kitchen, located directly under his bedroom, to gather a few tools from a couple of the cabinets. The only noticeable thing that linked them all together was the warning sign on the sides of all the items, stating that they were all highly toxic, also meaning that they were highly poisonous.

He sombrely walked up the stairs, each step feeling as though it weighed a ton, but the closer he got to the top, the lighter they were beginning to feel, an unknown emotion starting to swell up within him. He searched for the right word to describe the feeling before settling on the word; ...relief. Yes... it was relief, relief that soon, everything that hurt would finally disappear, along with him. The thought almost brought a smile to his face.

The brunette turned the silver knob to the washroom, entering without hesitation. He walked towards the medicine cabinet, to grab a few extra items, just to be safe. Once gathering everything, he pulled out an empty water glass, and a bowl that he snagged while in the kitchen. He grabbed the toxic cleaners and proceeded to add them, one after another, not even bothering to measure the amounts, to the bowl. Tsuna stirred the deadly concoction carelessly before pouring it into the now full glass. Without a moments hesitation, he quickly gulped it all down in one breath.

The 12 year old had searched the internet to try to find the least painful method, after all this was not his first time considering the thought of suicide, his extensive research lead him to believe that it was poison. Plain and simple. But, oh, how _**wrong**_ it had been. His stomach churned, he felt like puking, his body became limp, it felt as though thousands of tiny needles were pricking him over and over again. A searing pain shot through Tsuna's body as tears made from blood started to well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. _'Why? Why did this have to happen to him?'_ The thought repeated in his head like a mantra. He lay on the floor, waiting for a death that never came for him. His relief never came.

When Nana, his mother, returned home later that day, she heard pained moans, muffled, coming from somewhere in the 2 story house. She walked around trying to pinpoint the location, the further inside she got, the louder it got, it took her to washroom. The door was only slightly ajar, so she couldn't see the inside very well. As she opened it, her eyes widened at the sight of her little boy writhing in pain on the tiled floor. She rushed out, before so much as even speaking to him, to grab a phone and call the ambulance, Nana just hoped she wasn't too late.

~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~

Haaa~

Well... this ones start is a lot darker than my other fic's

Oh ya, I'm probably gonna make Reborn appear in his adult form.

I'll try to update both my fanfics regularly.

Hope you guys like this fic!

Baiii~!


End file.
